


Mystic Messenger Stuff

by andwedostuffz



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andwedostuffz/pseuds/andwedostuffz
Summary: Probably a thing that won't be updated much because I lack ideas and inspiration. Suggestions are Welcome! Other than that, it's just a thing filled with short stories, since I can't expand my ideas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll refer to the Main Character plainly as 'MC', so that anyone can put in their IGNs or real names into the place. I refer to MC as she/her.

She cared too much. She cared so much, that she forgot what 'selfishness' is.

 Of course, they reminded her to eat, exercise and take care of herself, but she just replied with a simple ' _T_ _hank you_ ', and there wasn't much they could do if she missed her meals, or forgot to take the medicine she would have for the occasional cold. Not that she minded of course, because she cared a lot. Not for herself, but for others. There wasn't a single time where she wouldn't ask how their days are going, or why they're feeling down. She was a sweet person, that's what everyone would say, plus all the other hundreds of compliments she received daily. But she would once again, repeat the same phrase: ' _Thank you_ ', before continuing wondering about the well-being of others. 

 One would say that a person falls deep into depression, if their life consists of questions, and not answers. But did she mind? No, of course she didn't. Her replies were  _'Thank you's'_ , and she believed that it was all she needed to say before moving on with the day. But others thought that it wasn't right. They urged for her to speak up if something is wrong, not just ignore the situations, but she just said  _'There's no need, thank you'_ and moved on. She was well known for that in their small group, and she always thought that it was a good personality trait, even when everyone was against it.

 So when one day she passed out, in the middle of the street, while going to meet her friends, noone was surprised as to why it happened. Afterall, she cared too much for others, not herself. The first one, who ran to find the girl who didn't arrive at the meeting place, also the girl who always arrived first, was the blonde of the group. He was young, and maybe he didn't understand people as well, but he knew for a long time that something was off with her and her actions. He noticed that she didn't speak a lot about herself, and the only crucial informantion that he did know about her was provided by Seven, and not by her, herself.

 Yoosung saw the girl laying in the middle off the street, the street which he passed just hours ago, hoping to see her smile again. But she wasn't smiling. Her face looked like it was possessed by one of a dead person. In minutes flash, there were sirens screaming, shouting in his ears, and blood in his vision, just next to the head of the unconscious girl. And he felt like there was nothing he could do. He felt utterly useless. But there was one thing he was doing at that moment, even while thinking that he wasn't. He stuck with her, he never left her side. He sat with her in the vehicle until they reached the hospital, he ran next to the group of nurses right until they entered the operating room.  And he didn't even leave when the clock hit the hour of the next day, no, he sat in the waiting room, hoping day and night - that she would be okay. Even when the others urged him to go and have at least a cup of coffee, he refused to move until he knew everything was okay. Until he knew that she was going to be alright. Because if she wasn't, he wasn't either.

 And so he waited. Seconds turning into minutes, minutes into hours. His phone was long gone and charged out, as he stared at the operating room's door. And then it moved. The door moved and a person walked out, giving a small, but tired smile to the blonde, nodding for him to enter the room.

 He rushed into it, not even bothering on somehow calling the others to come and check up on their sweet MC. No, he didn't care about them then. And he stood in the room, the door closing with a soft click, as tears pricked at his eyes. She was okay. Her face was covered by the moonlight from the clear, starry sky. And she was breathing. _She was breathing._ Yoosung noticed that first, and as he did, he let out a soft sob. He swore he could've stared for hours on end, because dear god, she was alive.

 Soon enough, everyone was there too, standing around the bed that their lovely MC was laying on. And they were truly happy, that she was okay. But once again, they knew what has caused this. 

 But they also noticed, that she changed after this accident. They liked this change. When the girl woke up, she didn't say anything for a while, infact, she didn't even look at anyone. She just stared into the ceiling, counting up the dots over, and over again, breathing softly as she did so. At this point, everyone was worried, that something happened to her during the accident, but as fast as they started worrying, they relaxed, because they heard one thing, that they wanted to hear. ' _Sorry._ ' The sound was quiet, a whisper, but they knew what she meant. It wasn't a sorry for making them worry, it was a sorry for her actions. She admitted this, but didn't say further more. She didn't say anything until the last person left. Last person but one. Just as Yoosung was about to mutter ' _Goodbye._ ' she spoke. She spoke and she didn't stop. She spoke about every single time she ignored their requests, she spoke about what she felt when they were worrying about, she spoke about how she was  _selfless_.

 And he spoke back, he spoke back about how he felt everytime she gave minor replies, he spoke back about how he felt when she seemed to not care for her health. And this made her cry. She cried loud and hurtful tears, and he understood why, he held her, and will continue to hold and support her for however long it might be.

 Because well, she cares too much. She cares too much for him, for the RFA, and she cares for herself, too. So how can he not care for her either?


	2. A short 707/MC Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re sitting on the couch together on our phones and I just burst into tears I swear I’m okay but I can’t beat this level please help me” AU by dailau on Tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you want to write, but lack ideas, visit Tumblr, you'll find stuff. Excuse me for this being short, but there's not much I can do with my limited language skills. Enjoy!

It was a nice day. The weather outside was chilly, but who cared when it was warm and cozy inside. At least that's what the two particular people who were sitting in the living room thought. The conversational chatter was small, a few giggles due to a certain meme and some arguing about useless things, like that picture on the wall that is crooked. But did either one of them actually got up to fix the things that were borthering them? Nope, why would they? Afterall, they were way too comfortable at that moment to even get a glass of water.

They would always treasure moments like these, because it wasn't that often that they could just lay around, being lazy all day. Not that they weren't doing anything now, that is. For example, Seven was putting up a big effort and pranking Yoosung in the chatroom.. or well he was doing so an hour ago. And MC? MC was playing some game she downloaded from the appstore, and seemed to be very into it. At some times, Seven would turn to her and give some tips on how to defeat the level, but she would just shake her head and tell him to mind his business, wanting to prove that she could do things herself. Of course, he knew that she could, but did he like seeing her struggle? No. But once again, he also loved seeing her succeed and let out a cry of happiness when she passed a level.

But there was no such thing heard for a while now. That sound of cheering and laughter that he loved was missing in the room, and he even had to stop doing whatever he was doing on his phone, to see if everything was okay with her. At first, he thought that she fell asleep, but that was quickly dismissed as he saw her fingers furiously tapping the screen. He rested his head on her shoulder, then letting out a few words, " _MC, why_ _aren't you cheering?_ " And with the hope of getting a reply soon, he watched her fail the level over and over again, feeling kind of bad for the girl. He wanted to offer help, but fearing for her shouting at him once again, he shrugged and turned away to his phone again.

And so they stayed, tapping of fingers, and a small sound coming from MC's phone were the only melodies that would change the otherwise still silence. It wasn't long before this was intruded by an another sound. A drop of something somewhere. It was MC, and her phone was now sitting in her lap, while her hands covered her face, a sob coming out of underneath them. ' _Seven.._ ' she cried out. And to this, a red bob of hair suddenly turned to her, worry obviously covering his face. ' _MC, are you okay? What happened? Did you.. somehow hurt yourself?_ ' The questions he asked were kind off.. useless to say the least, but it was all because of the worries. ' _No, no.. I'm fine, but can you.. please, help me finish this level?_ ' And at this point, the boy was surprised. His girlfriend was crying, over a game? And now she was asking for help, even though she denied all of it for the last two or so hours? It was hard to not let out a laugh, he had to admit, but he just nodded and smiled, patting her head gently.

So he grabbed her phone, figured out how the game works and finished the level for her. Not that anyone would know how he could do that so easily, when he didn't even play it for that long, but MC didn't ask it, and instead of continuing the game, she just turned off the phone and rested her head on his chest. It seemed like she was tired, so Seven did the same, two of them falling asleep on the couch in the living room. Little did MC know, that her boyfriend would not let the incident just go. Of course he would bother her for the next week, maybe even pulling countless pranks on her everytime she would ask for him to finish the level she couldn't pass.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I know that the dialogue is kind of... off, but I have no idea how to write a lot of dialogue and make it seem natural and not forced. Anyways, I might update later this evening, or tomorrow, not sure yet. See ya!


	3. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC gets into an accident, being abandoned by the RFA.

It was an accident.

Or at least that's what she thought, when she was told what happened.

 

'You were taken here by a person who wishes to not be known, after a car accident. You have some injuries and..." 

 

And so the lady went on, talking about what was wrong. But that didn't matter to her, no. What mattered was that she knew who took her here, because she saw a glimpse of him. Red hair, striped glasses. It's an image that only one person has. And what confused her was, that he wished to not tell his name. They knew eachother, right?

But after that, she thought that maybe he didn't want to tell his name to the people that were working there.

And so she waited. And waited. And waited. Noone came to visit her, ask her how she was doing.

Days, weeks passed. Her injuries, broken bones, scratches were healing. And yet, noone visited. She was alone in the hospital room all day, staring out of the window most of the time, hoping to see one familiar face entering the building that didn't let her outside.

 

She was so desperate of talking to one of them, that she begged for her phone back. And the only reply she got, she ignored.

'Miss, your phone wasn't brought back. We can't help you.'

 

She was desperate for human contact. She needed to talk out to someone. She didn't want to believe that everything that she experienced over the endless days of being in one apartment just disappeared into air.

But the day came. She noticed someone familiar. Red hair, striped glasses. And she smiled.  
The only thing that she didn't know when she did that, that when she opens her eyes, she'll be locked in-between 4 white walls again, waiting to see a familiar face again.

 

Being alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know. Something sad.
> 
> I guess you could take it as some sort of reset theory?? But all I really tried to do was bring some angst where MC is abandoned by the RFA, and now she thinks she's going crazy?
> 
> Idk, take it as your own imagination.
> 
> P.S. It's short, I know.


	4. 'Cats' Jumin/MC Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An MC who is allergic to cats, but adores them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, I legit wrote this on the 28th of January (today is 19th of June), and upon looking back at this work, I saw that there was a draft? And I thought it looked pretty good, so I'll just post it. It doesn't have the best potential, but it's something.

_Achew. Achew._

It was normal by now. Of course, one might think that being around a sick person isn't a great idea, but it's not the kind of sickness that one can catch. But no fear, Jumin was just as freaked out when he noticed this. He feared that his MC might have caught a cold, and started ranting about how he'll get everything best to cure her soon. Little did he know, is that the illness she had was incurable. 

_'MC, is it me, or are you just not getting better?'_

_'Hm? Getting better about what?'_

_'Your cold, you just don't stop sneezing and coughing. Is everything okay?'_

_'Silly. This sickness is incurable.'_

_'..What?'_ At this point, Jumin was frozen, thinking of the worst scenarios in his head.

_'Sweetie, you can't cure allergies.'_

_'Then why won't you tell me what's causing them? I'm sure we can get rid of whatever it is.'_

_'No! No way! There's no way you're getting rid of Elizabeth, got it?'_

And then it clicked. He couldn't believe that his MC was allergic to an another sunshine of his life. But what he didn't understand even more was, why did MC refuse to get rid of the cat? If it caused her pain, then why is she so attached to it?

_'MC, I don't get it. Isn't she making you horribly sick?'_

_'Yes, but.. look at her! She's such a precious pet, so fluffy and cute. And those eyes! You can't get rid of her, please!'_

_'Well.. I don't know how I could part with her for the second time either, you see.. but is there anything I can do to ease your pain?'_ He still has worry written across his face, and it was noticable in his tone.

_'I'll figure it out, just stop worrying, please.. I'm sorry for being so bothersome. But I just love cats. they're so nice, and being allergic to them is the worst feeling ever.'_ She shrugged, smiling slightly.  _'But I'll be okay, just continue doing your work like you always did, okay?'_

Jumin was confused, to say the least. Afterall, now he knows two people with cat allergies, but those people have two completely different copinions on them. He also never expected for MC to be allergic, since well - she was always so supportive of cats in the chatroom, inviting everyone cat related to the party, and so on. He thought that it was Zen getting to him, always saying that cats are horrible creatures, but he's happy to now have a differnt opinion on people with cat allergies.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo-WIE! I haven't written in forever, and the last time I did, it was kind of sucky, so I'm sorry if the thing was too rushed. Any constructive criticism is invited, because honestly I feel like I suck, lol. 
> 
> Thanks for reading tho.


End file.
